


Black Sea

by Jennifandom13



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifandom13/pseuds/Jennifandom13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is poem I wrote when my fiance left me a few years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sea

Roiling and boiling and tossing and turning  
I plunge down amidst an eddy of chaos.   
the currents wrap tight against me and break on my bare skin  
I look around to find nothing but the darkness,  
nothing but the whirling of the storm.  
I'm bound by my fears and trapped in my transgressions.  
all i see is clouded by the streaming,  
be it tears or the madness.  
whence this ensued, I began my tumble.  
now I'm caught near the bottom.  
the pressure is breaking me further;  
I can feel my bones crack as the weight sinks onto me.  
I have no sight now.   
I feel stabs of icy cool pain all along my bare flesh.  
they rip through my skin until I can feel myself pouring out into the whorl around me.  
and then they keep ripping.  
vulnerability is all I have.  
fear and trembling do not begin to name my pain.  
anguish has no meaning except the scream it pulls from its victims.  
suffering has no mark but that of martyrdom.  
suddenly the whirling chaos subsides.  
I find myself laid out upon a rock at the bottom of the sea.  
I'm bound up by ethereal beings that loom over my body.  
I cant breathe. i cant scream. I can only wait.  
the largest shadow poised itself directly above my chest.  
without warning, he plunged his hand deep into my thorax.  
I shrieked without air and my body shook violently as he took hold.  
he ripped out my heart just far enough to leave it attached.  
I see red in bright painful flashes.  
then I saw my heart in his hand,  
crushed by the pressure even as my body splinters now.  
the veins and arteries pulse with my life-flow.  
every move he makes throws my body into wild jerks  
while he refuses to cut it off from me.  
the gaping hole in my chest is slowly filling,  
gunk and slime and creatures crawl inside to make their home in the black void.  
all I can do is silently scream.  
I have no breath, and i cannot die.  
I have no heart, yet my blood is still flowing.  
I want to be torn completely.  
I want this all to end.  
"clean me out and return my heart,  
else cut it off that I may be troubled no more."  
I beg and plead with the shadows,  
I realize now that they are nothing ethereal at all,  
but they signal doom and destruction.  
my pain is their pleasure.  
"little girl, all you do is cry. let me show you what it is, to wail."  
he squeezed my heart till a part of it burst.  
deep agony flashed all throughout my body.  
I thought i knew pain.  
I thought pain knew me.  
now I'm finding,  
that death is all I can see.  
if only that was what these shadows wanted for me.  
they laugh as I writhe.  
they shriek in glee as my parched throat cries.  
pain like this I've never known.  
yet here, at the bottom of the sea  
with these creatures holding and surrounding me,   
can I ever be freed?  
no one can hear me, no one can see me.  
I'm alone in the chasm with death's shadow,  
yet Death himself eludes me.  
resolved to my fate of perpetual pain,  
I lay on this rock.  
this is my altar,  
and I am the one being burned.


End file.
